Forum:Mass Effect: Deception (with a huge list of errors found in the book)
I am surprised no one mentioned anything about this in this forum, so far. Here is the list of errors in this book. The list includes Deception spoilers, obviously. -- 10:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I've been trying to add to the list, but too many people are editing it right now! :P SpartHawg948 10:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Actually almost 200 comments on this blog post. We tend to use blogs more around here since Wikia Forums suck.JakePT 10:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. We normally use forums in DA Wiki, that's why I check the forums in here. :) -- 10:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Here is the authors' response. -- 10:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. Well, good to know that at least one person likes how the book turned out. SpartHawg948 10:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I am quite disappointed by this "response". It's not a response really, just the author saying "I did what I wanted". If he had played the games, read the books, read the comics, or even did some general research, then the vast majority of problems wouldn’t have happened. It's clear that no one at BioWare looked over the final draft of this "book", because if they did, they never would have let it out with all of the issues. I believe the author is lying, and if it turns out to be the truth, then my faith in BioWare is gone. Lancer1289 16:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow! And I was really looking forward to reading this book. Obviously continuity suffers when you change authors so some things should be forgiven. Some of the so called errors may not be really errors but rather a difference of perception. I will still read the book however as I am true Mass Effect fan.--Darkshark74 13:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I've logged the first half of the issues here. The majority are very minor and can be ignored. Only about 6-7 are truly major issues, another bunch are potentially large problems and another bunch might not be problems at all. Still 6-7 issues of that type is far too many.JakePT 13:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ME fan burned the book: see here. -- 13:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) 10:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I have been reading deception and for me I take more offence to the craptacular job the editor did on it. Spelling mistakes, a "space" in the middle of words that should not have a space (this seems to occur quite a lot). Also using the wrong words to describe things the bigest one I saw was applying the term asexual to a asari. As far as i know they have sexual organs so how are they asexual. The term that should of been used was monogendered as they were describing how there is no male or female in the species. I am only handfull of chapters in and these things are so blantently obvious that I picked them out and was not even realy trying to find mistakes. The story itself is good from what ive seen right now but yeah the author and his editor need to sit down a read a thesuarus or run spell check or something before they get a book published cause dam theres a lot of basic mistakes like I mentioned above in this book. PS don't bother pointing out my spelling mistakes as Im not trying to make a living out of writing and frankly this was just a quick post before i log lol. Does Deception take place before, during or after the events in Mass Effect 3? :According to lead writer Mac Walters the events go Arrival > Inquisition > Deception > Conviction > Invasion, then presumably ME3. :Also, please sign your posts (~~~~), and don't make everything bold unnecessarily.JakePT 14:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC)